


winter winds

by beatboxbmo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Holiday, M/M, Oisuga Week, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatboxbmo/pseuds/beatboxbmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga's leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	winter winds

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in about half an hr and idek

“Do you really have to go?” 

There’s a tug at his shirt collar. Suga looks up at Oikawa’s face, inches away, and is able to make out all the light freckles and imperfections that adorn his face. He smiles, leans forward, and gives Oikawa a quick kiss on the nose.

“Yes, Tooru, I do. I’ll only be gone for a couple days. You can survive without me for that long.”

“That’s still too long,” he whines, tugging on his collar again. Suga sighs and grabs Oikawa’s hands, pulling them free and bringing them towards his lips so he can kiss all the knuckles, all the bumps and callouses that Suga loves. There’s nothing about Oikawa that Suga doesn’t love. He’s perfect.

“It’s just to see my family, Tooru, you know this. I can’t spend all my time with you.”

Oikawa huffs, but there’s little emotion behind it. “You could _try_. I mean, I’m not going to be seeing my family during the break.”

“That’s because your mother has disappeared to some other country to help out the locals, and your dad is five minutes away, probably reading a newspaper right now, which you could care less about because you hate the news, and newspapers in general. Your sister is in America studying and your brother is in Tokyo working.”

“Are you trying to remind me how lonely I’m going to be without you here?”

Suga chuckles and shakes his head, finally pulling away from Oikawa. “Daichi is going to be stopping by while I’m gone to check up on you.”

“Geh,” Oikawa’s face scrunches up. He doesn’t particularly like Sawamura, but he’s been friends with Suga for years, so Oikawa deals.

“Don’t give him any trouble, okay? Now, I have to hurry to the airport before the weather gets too bad. I’ll see you soon, okay?”

Oikawa nods, loving the way Suga looks bundled up, but hating the fact that he’s leaving. Outside, snow is falling in soft flakes; they haven’t turned the heat on yet, so Oikawa can feel the cold seeping into the house. He’ll have to dig more blankets out to sleep under since he won’t be able to sap any of Suga’s body heat.

Suga gathers his bags and heads for the door, but pauses with his hand on the doorknob. 

“Merry Christmas, Tooru. I love you.” he says, his voice shaking. Oikawa can feel his eyes watering. He hasn’t been away from Suga in years. What is he going to do?

“Love you too.”

Suga gives him one last smile and opens the door. The cold blasts them both, causing Oikawa to shiver. Suga sucks in a breath and prepares himself, then leaves their tiny house and heads into the snow. A taxi waits at the end of their walkway, waiting for Suga. The cab driver gets out as Suga approaches and helps Suga load his suitcase. 

As he climbs into the back, Suga waves at the house. Oikawa has to wipe at his eyes before offering a small wave back. Then the cab is driving away and Oikawa is closing the door, already suffocating from the empty house.

He’s always hated holidays.


End file.
